naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Natural Instincts RPG Wiki
Guide To NIWiki The purpose of this wiki is to be a reference and reassurance. If you know one fandom very well, but have not seen one episode of the other 5, you'll have a quick and easy place to find any info you need. We have catered the content towards the NI site/plot and to those who have never seen any of these shows. We made sure to insert info that would be helpful to RPing the game. Remember, you do not need to know everything in this wiki in order to function on the site. The only things you absolutely need to know is on the site itself. Likely, your character isn't going to know everything about the world and neither should you. Now tell me, what would you like to do? "I'm here to fill out my application. I need a link for the 'Powers & Limitations' Section." Sure thing! We require that all people who are apply for non-human roles link to their species' wiki page, which lists all powers and weakness. *'Species on Natural Instincts'. Click there and find your specific species (if you're a vampire, find what type of vampire. If you're a were, find what type of were) and link to that page. All messages in ''Bold and italics,'' tell you what to do for your application. "I'm new to the site. I just want a good summary of all I need to know." ' '''or ' '''"I understand the site, but I just want a clearer picture." The bare minimum of what you need to know is on the site. But to dig further in an easy, one-stop way, we've created a page for that. *[[New York City|'Life in NYC']] . This is a concise but detailed explanation of the plot, a summary of species within the world and how they relate, and any important people/places you might want to know. It's all here! "Someone mentioned a term from fandom here that I don't know." That's the main reason why NIWiki is here! Simply go to the search engine on the top right and look up the term. If you can't find it, go to this thread on the site and let us know. "I'm a member who wants to add a page or edit a page." or "I'm bored!" Keeping in true spirit of wiki, we want you to help the wiki grow. There are some important pages, though, like ones on species and plots that are uneditable. We want to keep the usefulness and intergety of the wiki so that members can find the correct information that they need. However, if you feel that something on one of those important pages should be edited (for instance, a spell could be added to the wiccan page, information is wrong, etc), visit this thread on the site and let us know, we'll address it. Minor pages can be edited by members, though - for instance, places and establishments, objects, etc. Why would you want to edit? Perhaps you've signed up as Buffy and have come up with a clearer explanation on how the Slayer Organization works in NYC than we have. Maybe you're Lorne from Angel and you have added details to the karaoke bar that we haven't come up with - perhaps the bar underwent expansion. Maybe you've plotted something that might create changes to the world, as long as it is approved by staff, it can be added to the wiki. Remember, what we've set up here is a starting point, it can be grown and changed depending on how things are RPed. And as far adding whole pages, you might want to do that if you've come up with some object or weapon or talisman that is important to a plot and people might want to know about. Maybe you've come up with a new species that has been approved by staff. Maybe your character as a company or establishment or organization that needs a page. Maybe your character is a public figure that most people should know. RULES AND HOW TO: *Sign up to the wiki by clicking the sign up link in the upper right hand corner. Pick a username and password. Once you're all signed up, go to this thread and let the admins know your username. IF YOU DO NOT DO THIS YOUR WIKI ACCOUNT WILL BE TERMINATED. Accounts will also be terminated if we find a member abusing the wiki or posting false, silly, or offensive content. A warning will be given to this member on the site. *To edit a page (that is not restricted), click on the "edit" buttons. To create a page look for an "Add a page" button. To insert images, you must upload them. Visit here to upload pictures. Then, when you edit a page, you can chose them out of the gallery. Once you've created a page, staff will help you edit if you need help. To split your page into sections with headings, there is a drop down menu labeled "Format" that allows you to do that when you edit a page. *Categories help organize all pages. To add your page to a category, when you edit a page there is an "Add category" button at the bottom. ADD ALL PAGES TO THE "BROWSE" CATEGORY. Other additional categories you can use are: Objects & Items, Organizations, The World (if it affects the whole world of the site), Important Figures, Species. *Remember, all new species must be approved by staff first. Category:Browse Category:Browse